


Erotyczne fantazje 105

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 105

Weiss nie czekała, chwyciła głowę Ruby i mocno wepchnęła do jej ust swojego członka. Srebrnooka dziewczyna ssała go i polerowała namiętnie swoim językiem, robiąc to najlepiej jak tylko potrafiła.

Dziedziczka patrzyła na nią z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Trzymała głowę swojej liderki mocno, kiedy dochodziła w jej ustach, żeby mieć pewność, że jej dziewczyna połknie cała zawartość.


End file.
